epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Surrender (status)
Surrender is a new status and mechanic exclusive to foes introduced in . When a foe is in a disadvantageous scenario, it may decide to give itself the Surrender status on its turn, if a foe with Surrender gets a turn, they'll run away from combat (their combat rewards are unaffected, and are the same as if they had been defeated). Additionally, foes with the Surrender status receive a massive bonus to their capture score, which pretty much guarantees their capture (unless the specified foe also has multiple positive status effects or very high / / buffs). Despite not being shown, Surrender does have a set duration, with all Surrender effects automatically giving 9x stacks of it; this means that if a foe that has already Surrendered is kept locked down with or to prevent them from fleeing, they'll eventually lose the status. Certain equipment also makes a specific class of foes automatically Flee, Surrender or Berserk themselves on their turn (see the relevant section for more details). Killing foes with the Surrender status is considered an Execution, while letting them Flee Spares them (both Spared and Executed foes are noted in the player Records). Calculation Follow in order (all HP % are calculated after the attack, thus taking into account any damage it did): * player party HP % - average foe party HP % + intimidating gear bonus ** Intimidating Gear bonus is equal to + 1.5 * equipment level per piece, stacking additively, and takes into account equipment worn by all front line players. * If a skill that boosts Surrender chance was used (eg Bow Whack), multiply the result by 1.3. * Add score / 2 to the previous result. ** Catch score is base catch score, and thus unaffected by status ailments, debuffs or missing HP %. ** If the enemy cannot be captured, it defaults to 0. * Add targeted foe's missing HP % to the previous result. * If the final score obtained is >190, the foe will Surrender. As an example, if Anna uses Bow Whack against a Dirt Boulder (base catch score is 18), considering that after the attack the player party is at full health, all enemies (including the Dirt Boulder) are at 20% HP, and someone in the active party has a maxed Pumpkin Head equipped: * Average party HP and intimidating gear: 100 - 20 + (5 + 1.5 * 5) = 92.5 * Skill bonus: 92.5 * 1.3 = 120.25 * Catch score bonus: 120.25 + 18 / 2 = 129.25 * Missing HP bonus: 129.25 + 80 = 209.25 * Final Score :209.25 > 190, thus the Dirt Boulder will Surrender. Most Bosses and Minibosses will never surrender (exceptions include the first two Chibi Knight fights, the arcade bosses sans THE MAW and CORALIA, and the various player bosses). Additionnally, since the v2 update, foes with a catch score <8 or that have either the or statuses won't Surrender even if their score has already reached the necessary threshold unless a Skill with a Surrender bonus is used against them. All the Classic foes returning from previous games found in the Data Bunker also cannot Surrender, since the mechanic didn't exist before EBF5. When a boss is defeated, all other foes will automatically Surrender (unless it clashes with the exceptions stated above). As a final reminder, certain foes also have specific scenarios (usually involving the and/or statuses) denoted in their Battle Logic sections where they'll Surrender, these cases are separate from the above calculation, which is more general and applies equally to all foes. Equipment * Pumpkin Head * Spider Bobble - effect added in the v2 update. * Giant Slayer * Soul Crusher * Juggernaut * Black Widow * Agnry Faic, both the regular and Alt versions. Skills * Bow Whack * Screamer * Firecrackers Medals * Mercy — Let a surrendered foe go free. Sometimes it feels good to be good. * No Mercy — Execute a surrendered foe in cold blood. You get EXP either way, so it really is senseless violence. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects Category:Game Mechanics